


22 Roses

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: "Togetherness and Luck."Komaeda couldn't help but love the lengths that Hinata went through to show him that he loves him.





	22 Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while hasn't it everyone? I'm super excited to be back to writing something for this au and hoooooooly crap I'm so super excited to write this! As per the title I chose to use the meaning of roses for this short Valentine's Day fic for these wonderful boys-- a 22 rose bouquet has two meanings those meanings are togetherness and luck. 
> 
> Something that I thought fit these two to a capital T! I also am super hella fond of day after candy and v-day sales, it just means that I get to eat more candy and chocolate with my gf which is a super big plus in my book. Also, I'm cutting it kind of close with this one-shot, aren't I?

Valentine's Day is another one of those holidays that Komaeda had only heard about from those around him, on TV and when he went shopping with Hinata. It was hard to miss the huge words written in pinks, reds and whites plastered everywhere, how some coffee shops and bakeries were doing Valentine's Day themed treats and drinks to bring in the customers and if Komaeda has learned anything since being with Hinata is that specific Holiday only flavors and treats could really rake in the money for businesses. Pumpkin Spice is one of the few flavors that he learned made everyone's head literally turns once they knew about the flavor is available. 

Komaeda had to admit that it seemed like a cute holiday, one that you would spend with your loved ones. May the relationship be romantic or not, it could be spent with one's family, friends or a special person in their life. When asked whom Hinata spent Valentine's Day with before Komaeda had come into his life he'd honestly answered that he'd just spent it at the office with his co-workers, a few friends and finished the day out by spending a little bit of time on the phone with his parents. Everyone spends Valentine's Day differently, from what Komaeda learned from Ouma is that the best part of Valentine's Day is the day after sale on every single bit of chocolate and Valentine's Day-related merchandise. Apparently, that was the most to die for part of the Holiday. Or so the Costa Hummingbird told him, Shuichi was quick to chime in that it was not to die for, but just the store's way of selling what wasn't sold during the Holiday so it doesn't go to waste. 

Human's liked saving money, and when a sale happened it made that little bell go off in their head and thus they would purchase the candy without any real care in the world. Ouma say's that it's because humans are dumb and cheap, Shuichi could only sigh. Arguing with the Hummingbird Hybrid usually resulted in nothing but bickering and he had work to do which he deemed more important than trying to win an argument with Ouma (the hybrid followed right after him, not letting it drop). Komaeda couldn't help but smile when he thought about the small hybrid and the young detective. 

Komaeda watched as the time slowly ticked by in his and Hinata's shared apartment. It was originally forecasted to be a bright and sunny day full of outdoor fun with one's special someone, but that quickly took a turn as the sky darkened and rain poured down from the heavens without mercy. If looks could kill than Komaeda's would most certainly be very potent, what had started off as a bright and sunny day turned into a light sunshower which then quickly turned into a rolling storm. The rain was lashing out against the window, causing it to shake ever so slightly at the force of rain and wind together. While the two of them had not made any big plans for today, Hinata did manage to get him to agree to go out with him to the store so the two of them could buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner together, a simple little grocery shopping date which would mostly now be ruined, due to the fact that Komaeda wanted neither of them to go out in this horrible weather. 

Their Valentine's Day plans were thoroughly ruined. Komadea couldn't curse anyone other than his Luck, if he wasn't so excited about the shopping trip than this wouldn't have happened, the weather would have stayed the same so that he and Hinata could have gone to the store. The self-depreciating chuckle from Komaeda couldn't be missed while he curled up on the small couch to watch the rain outside. His phone vibrating and lighting up quickly grabbed his attention, it was a text message from Hinata. 

To: Komaeda   
From: Hinata 

_Sorry for the delay in coming home. This freakish rainstorm literally came out of nowhere and everyone's scrambling to stay dry._

To: Hinata   
From: Komaeda 

**It was probably due to my Luck Hinata. I'm the reason it's raining like this if only I wasn't so excited about our date it wouldn't have started to rain. ):**

To: Komaeda   
From: Hinata 

_I highly doubt that it was your Luck that did this Komaeda, the weather is a fickle thing, to begin with so don't blame yourself. I'll be home in a few minutes._

To: Hinata   
From: Komaeda 

**Alright Hinata, stay safe and be sure to look both ways before crossing the street!**

Hinata shot another text back to Komaeda about how he will listen to what he said and be extra careful to look both ways before attempting to cross any streets. Or to just look out for things in general, the rain seemed to have the ability to make everything less certain than on a normal sunny day. 

With the rain came uncertainty, and with the rain came pain. Deep agonizing, and bone rippling pain that held the ability to bring even the strongest of men to their knees. 

_runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun_

It took Komaeda to realize that he was breathing fast, that his hands were gripping his clothes tightly in his grasp and that a cold sweat had broken out on his skin. The phantom pain from his wing was once broken, his body battered and bruised though it was all so long ago it still felt so real. As if it had happened all over again, Komaeda let out a shaky chuckle before buring his face into his hands. He'd let himself get lost in his memories, something that he would avoid trying to do, but sometimes it just happened. 

"Komaeda I'm home!" the sound of Hinata's voice, the door closing, shuffling of shoes and clothes served as a reminder to him. 

That while the memories of the pain he felt, the day he ran away would most likely never truly fade, he found someone who helped him to make new memories, someone he truly cared for more than the world. Through thick and thin the two of them would stand by one another's side and help the other through whatever trials life was to throw at them. 

Komaeda's feet moved on there own, he wanted to see Hinata with his own eyes. Even though he saw him every morning and night he just had to see him right now. What he hadn't expected was to be met with a face full of red roses. 

"Hinata why did you shove these in my face?" Komaeda asked, confused while he took the bouquet out of Hinata's hands to hold it. 

"Twenty-two," Hinata mumbled, his voice was much quieter than normal and trying everything in his power to not look Komaeda in the eyes. "The bouquet is made with twenty-two roses." 

While Hinata was kind enough to tell Komadea the amount of roses in the bouquet he had yet to tell him why the bouquet was shoved in his face. 

"What's so special about twenty-two? Is it your favorite number or something?" Komaeda asked, looking from the bouquet to Hinata whose face looked to slowly be turning a light shade of pink. 

"It mean's togeatherness and luck," Hinata answered, which made it feel as if Komaeda's heart had stopped beating right in that moment. Togetherness and Luck. "It was through Luck that the two of us met, while it was a bit crappy and horrible meeting one another through such a horrible event, it brought us together and look at where we are now." Hinata reached out to take Komaeda's hand into his own, the rings on their fingers touching, and sliding against one another made his heart skip a beat. "Were together despite all of the things life has thrown at the two of us so far. I know that you're not very fond of your Luck, but I'm happy that it brought us together. Though I wish that it was underneath different circumstances." 

Hinata's laugh was nervous, his face was a deep red and his ears were slowly following in suite with him as for Komaeda, he couldn't help but smile. 

"Thank you Hinata." the words easily slipped right off of his tongue, it surprised Komaeda how easily the words came out, after all, it was much more difficult in the beginning to even utter a single word to Hinata, but now look at how far the two of them have come. They started out as strangers, as friends, slowly their relationship turned into one of shared feelings leading up to the two of them becoming a couple. Not too long after that they were married, bound together by a single metal band that laid on both of their fingers, a heavyweight and responsibility for some, but for the two of them, it just felt so right. 

"N-no problem! Happy Valentine's Day Komaeda." 

"Happy Valentine's Day HInata." 

 

Togetherness and Luck. 

Komaeda couldn't help but love the lengths that Hinata went through to show him that he loves him. Even if it meant that he would be turning a bright shade like he is now,


End file.
